Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-3575890-20140607031412
Since it seems some people have to practically be beaten over the head with the definition of emotional abuse in order to recognize it, I'll break it down for them. The following are red flags raised by Zig: - Zig has an attitude that women are expendable. This much is evident in how he tossed Tori away like a used rag and moved right on to her best friend in less than a day. His attitude that it's perfectly acceptable for him to just go from dating one girl to another in a day is problematic in of itself. From there on, he doesn’t care if he gets in between Maya and Tori or how his dating Maya will affect her relationships with everyone else. All he cares about is his own selfish needs. -He ignores her wishes when she tells him to back off. No need to elaborate further on why that's problematic as fuck. -He intervenes in her personal affairs going so far as to tell her own boyfriend to get out of her life in a selfish attempt to eliminate his competition and though obviously he couldn't have forseen what would happen next, he still triggered her boyfriend to suicide. -Afterwards, he promises to wait for her even though she never expressly says she wants to date him and then throws a bitch fit when she doesn't wait for him even though she never promised him she would and it was his entitlement complex over her that set himself up for that fall. it's really fucked up how this fandom collectively subscribes to this disgusting attitude that girls are never under any circumstances allowed to change their minds, 'promises’ they make when they’re not in the right frame of mind are ironclad; likewise, it's okay for men to proposition and pressure them while they're in that state, and they are expected to date men who are interested in them regardless of what THEY want. -He never shows remorse when he hurts her. Has he apologized for that spectacle he made in class? No, in fact, he got inside her head and made HER feel guilty so much that SHE apologized to HIM despite HIM instigating everything and he just threw it back in her face. Has he apologized for trying to ostracize her from Grace and co? Has he apologized for his antagonizing yet another one of her boyfriends? (Oh wait, she still doesn’t know about that *ahem*) Hell, has he apologized for being straight up fucking mean to her for 95 percent of this season? -Also, he tells her he hates her because why? Because she bruised his poor wittle male ego after he straight up humiliated her in front of their classmates? Because she demonstrated she's the bigger person by apologizing when it should have been him to apologize? Because she chose to move on from a painful debacle in her life that HE played a role in and he's not okay with that because it doesn't suit him? Yeah, what a stand up guy Zigmund is. -So far this season, Zig has mocked, berated, guilt tripped, manipulated, and humiliated Maya. If this is your definition of okay grounds to start a relationship please admit yourself for a mental evaluation. -What's worse yet, is that he made it his mission to make her miserable full well knowing of the misery she already incurred last year having been a witness to it himself. Fuck, he played a role in it for god sake! -He is constantly invading her personal space by getting up close and personal in her face with the intent to make her feel uncomfortable, small and insignificant, or intimidated by him. He also puts his hands on her without any regard for boundaries. -He has purposely attempted to isolate her from friendship prospects because at that point in time, he wished to see her ostracized and miserable. -He harbours a strong hostility towards all the boys she dates and he does not hesitate to let it show not caring how it affects her relationships or makes her feel. -He interferes with ALL her relationships poisoning her boyfriend’s minds with lies and screwing with their heads - bear in mind, the last time he did this, a boy killed himself. Does he care? Apparently not -He apparently also doesn’t care if she gets mixed up in his shady drug dealing affairs. He will deal where he wants whenever he wants, even if it’s in her home that she welcomed him into out of the goodness of her heart. He couldn't careless that by doing this, he's implicating her entire family in his illegal practices. -He preys on her when she’s emotionally vulnerable and always after she's just had her heartbroken from a former relationship. To make matters worse, he has the AUDACITY to express regret over that he didn’t take advantage of her when she was an emotional wreck just weeks after her boyfriend’s death when he had the chance. Looking back on it now, he would’ve sooner had preyed upon her at her weakest and most vulnerable than be where he is now with her because while he may claim to care about her, his needs comes first. -He calls her his sloppy seconds as if she’s goods he used up that no longer has any worth or value. He's so smug as to think he's ruined her for any other guy despite that 1) he's really not that special, and 2) they've never even dated. -Nevermind that he would be homeless if it wasn’t for her, how dare she not put out for him? -He also straight up admitted he doesn't give a rat's ass about her happiness. -Oh, and beating up her current boyfriend in the same location that her former boyfriend’s dead body once lay? Classy. -He won't respect her wishes until she gives him what he wants. This much was demonstrated in how he refused to listen to her until she kissed him. In my honest opinion, this is the most problematic (non-physically abusive pairing) ship on this entire show.